


Rainy Day Date Fuck

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Cowgirl Position, Developing Relationship, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hardcore, Intense, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Smoking, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: Ann's and Ryuji's date gets interrupted by rain. After finding shelter from a nearby hotel, they proceed to fuck each other's brains out.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Rainy Day Date Fuck

“Hey, that was fun! We should totally go there again sometime!”, Ann shouted with a bright smile on her face.

It was a Saturday evening and both Ann and Ryuji just came out of a local Arcade. They didn’t even know how long they were there. From the moment they entered the Arcade to the moment they left the building, the whole trip was just a one massive surge of adrenaline. A game after game they challenged each other head-on, trying to find who’s the better player. The entire ‘date’ they’ve been on has been slightly difficult, as Ryuji originally brough Ann to amusement park that really didn’t get a reaction out of her that he had hoped. After slightly emotionally cold amusement park midday and an awkwardly silent lunch afterwards, Ryuji finally found something that got the date back on its rails. “Hey, what about an Arcade”, was his suggestion. The suggestion was met with an expression of great interest from Ann. “Hell yes! Let’s go!”, was the response he received.

It’s not that Ann disliked Ryuji. She actually cared about him a lot. More than just as a friend in fact. However, now that they were at a date, she found him a lot harder to talk to. She usually does not care about amusement parks that much, so maybe that had something to do with it. It didn’t keep her occupied enough, which gave too much room for her thoughts. Arcade on the other hand got her blood pumping, making breaking the ice a lot easier. During their Arcade trip, she completely forgot that they were at a date and just enjoyed herself completely. However, now was time for a reality check.

“So… um…. when we should meet next time? Y-you know… like just the two of us.”, Ryuji mumbled.

“Y-yeah, well… ummm… let’s see… H-how about next weekend? I don’t have anything on Sunday”, Ann managed to respond while being at least as much nervous as Ryuji.

The awkwardness was so apparent that you could cut it with a knife. Both of them fidgeted and averted their eyes. Now that the Arcade wasn’t distracting them both, they had to remember the fact that they were on a date. The awkward silence was broken by Ann as she gazed at the sky. The nice warm weather they had earlier in the day had turned into a grey uncertain one. “Oh, crap. Is it going to rain soon? No… I still need to walk all the way to the station…”

Ryuji decided that this was a good chance for extra points. “W-well, we could always go and buy an umbrella for you? Whaddya say?”

“Y-yeah, but the problem is… most stores are closed already since it’s so late and there are no 24/7 stores close by…”, Ann said gloomily.

Ryuji quickly took out his phone and started to look for a possible store. Suddenly, something appeared on the screen. He furrowed his brow as he tried to recognize the ‘intruder’. “Oh, crap… it’s a raindrop…” Unfortunately, the weather wasn’t going to wait for our young couple to get their umbrellas.

Quickly after the first raindrop appeared, the rain started. The vicious kind of rain. Something you would call a storm. The rain started to pour down without any restraint, causing people to start running for their homes or any possible nearby buildings that were still open. Some thunder could be heard in the distance as well. At worst, the trains could even stop for the night, leaving both of them without a comfortable way to return home. The amount of people trying to go home with other means would also most likely overload the busses.

Because of their poor position, both Ann and Ryuji got soaked in seconds. Their only nearby shelter, the Arcade, was already closed down, so they had nowhere to go. “Ryuji, we need to go somewhere! We can’t stay here!”, Ann said with a sad expression on her face while trying to desperately cover her head with her hands. Ryuji knew it too. Both of them would get sick if they stayed here.

“Umm… there is a hotel nearby. The trains might stop because of the thunder and we need to get out of these wet clothes. Let’s go!”, Ryuji shouted and grabbed Ann’s arm.

Ann started to run after Ryuji, but still questioned their destination. “H-hotel?! The only one nearby is the really expensive one… I-I can’t afford something like that”

“I’ll pay, just follow me!”

Ann still wasn’t comfortable with the fact that Ryuji would pay for a hotel room out of his own pocket. However, she decided to shut up and follow him. At least the hotel lobby would give them some shelter.

They arrived at really expensive, grandiose looking lobby. Despite of the weather, the lobby was actually empty, sans the receptionist, who was keenly eyeing the drenched couple that barged in. ‘Ugh, what are these kids doing here… ruffians…’, thought the receptionist. The older woman on the desk adjusted her glasses and after a sigh, opened her mouth. “So, can I help you two?”

Ryuji walked to the counter while trying to act as natural as he could in the situation. “Y-yeah, one room for tonight please!” Immediately after, Ryuji swore he could see the receptionists face tense up.

“I see… we only have one available. It has a double-bed, are you comfortable with sharing a room with the little lady back there?”

Before Ryuji was able to think about an answer, he realized Ann’s face has turned bright red. “S-s-s-s-share a room?! Double-bed?!?!” Ann definitely weren’t prepared for that. She was so focused on just getting a shelter from the rain, that she completely forgot the possibility of having to share a room with Ryuji. Not that she minded per se, but she did have to take a shower and dry up her clothes and…

“Yeah, it’s okay. We take it!”, Ryuji said while searching his credit card from his wallet.

“R-ryuji what the fu—?“

“I don’t have enough money in my bank account, so is it okay if I pay with credit?”

The receptionist tried her best to keep her poker face on, but her face muscles were twitching as she watched the immature performance unfold in front of her eyes. ‘A kids like these should not be here. This is a 1st class hotel! Do you even realize how much the room costs you stupid bone-head!?’, she shouted in her mind.

Suddenly, a tall older man appeared from the shadows. “Oh, customers, quite a weather isn’t it?” The man who appeared was a tall man with a remarkable belly, long hair and a Viking-like beard.

“S-sir, yes we got customers but… t-this place is out of their price range. This young man wants to pay with credit, but I’m sure he doesn’t realize…”, the receptionist started to complain to the bearded man before she was interrupted.

“Oh, forget the payment this time. Can’t you see those two? They are drenched from head to toe and need to dry up, so they don’t get sick”, the man responded while stroking his beard.

The receptionists mouth hanged open as she tried to understand what the man just said. “E-excuse me? D-do you mean I should give them a room for free?”

“Yes. That’s exactly what I mean.”

“Um… I-I see Sir. Well… o-okay then. Here is your key M-mister… Your time ends tomorrow at 1PM, don’t forget that.” The man next to her was the Manager of the place, so the receptionist had no choice except to swallow her pride and do as she was told.

“Thanks! And thank you very much Sir!”, Ryuji shouted happily as he grabbed the key and bowed slightly to the bearded man.

Ann on the other hand had a lot of difficulty to understand what was going on. Sharing a room? A free room? A room in a place like this? In the end, the need to get out of her wet clothes won and she just accepted everything that transpired. “Whatever, I just want a shower…”, she mumbled.

As Ann and Ryuji were making their way to the elevator, the bearded man moved closer to Ryuji and whispered. “Here, you are going to need these”, he said as he slipped something to Ryuji’s hand. “Make the night worth it, boy.” As Ryuji looked at his hand his eyes widened as he realized what he was currently holding. The item the man gave him, was a pack of condoms. “W-w-w-wait what?!” However, Ryuji’s mumbling didn’t reach the man. The man had already left.

“Hm… Ryuji, did he give you something?”, Ann asked as she appeared next to Ryuji.

“N-no! Nothing!”, Ryuji shouted as he quickly hid the condoms. “A-anyways, let’s go up. The room number is 679, so I expect it is in 6th floor.”

The elevator arrived and both of them entered inside it. This was the first time when Ryuji actually had looked at Ann in a while. Earlier they were just running for shelter. Ann’s white shirt she was wearing had turned transparent and visibly showed a red bra underneath. The elevator had just enough lighting and mirrors so that Ryuji could stare Ann without her noticing it. Or so he thought…

“Ryuji, I give you three seconds to close your eyes before I punch you.”

A cold voice. An emotionless voice. Possibly deathly. Ryuji didn’t want to risk it and closed his eyes.

The elevator arrived at its destination and Ann quickly moved away from Ryuji’s vision with her hands wrapped around her breasts. She had no intention to give Ryuji any extra peeks. Ryuji felt guilty. He didn’t want to get on Ann’s bad side, but momentarily allowed his urges to take control. Ann had stopped next to their room and waited for Ryuji to open the door while making sure not to make eye contact.

As they entered the hotel room, they were greeted with a sight that was something neither one of them thought they would ever see. The room they entered looked like the most expensive suite the hotel had to offer. From massive bar-type counter to a ridiculously large living room area with a massive plasma-TV, the whole room looked like something a king would use. On the side was the most comfortable looking double-bed either one of them had ever seen. Ann however didn’t care about the classiness of the room and quickly made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

 _“Ryuji, for some reason there’s no lock on the door, but if you come in, I will never forgive you!”,_ Ann shouted from the bathroom.

Ryuji stood in the grandiose room by himself, not knowing how to respond. Soon after Ann’s order he could hear the sound of clothes rustling as Ann undressed herself behind the closed door. At that moment he didn’t have even the slightest urge to peek. The one peek he already took at the elevator hurt Ann. Not that he meant it though. Maybe it was the condoms that got his mind running and momentarily caused a lapse in his judgement. But on the other hand, what he had seen turned him on more than he realized. Even though it was just a little peek, the image of Ann wearing the red bra he had in his head still lingered and caused his crotch to react. “Ghh… I-I can’t do this to her… I have to control myself!”

***************************************************************************************

Ann was shaking in a dark bathroom. There probably was a light switch somewhere, but she was too tired to look for it. Instead, she just kept standing still for a while. It’s not that he hated Ryuji, but she always thought he was different. Whereas Yusuke had instantly tried to get her to undress when they met, Ann had always felt safe with Ryuji. She wasn’t stupid though. She knew Ryuji was a guy. Ryuji had even peeked her transparent white shirt before. And on top of that, she usually didn’t mind. She was confident. She was hot. She knew it. She had a body that many girls would kill for. She intentionally wore clothes that highlighted her breasts. She enjoyed the attention. It even turned her on sometimes. Then, why she felt hurt this time? Maybe it was because this was a date? Different context. Maybe this was the first time she actually took sex and nudity seriously? Maybe she was embarrassed this time and didn’t want him to see?

While pondering, she realized she probably has to do something and started to remove her wet clothing. The shirt she wore was glued to her skin and she had to use force to get it off of her. Same with her jeans. Not as bad though. Soon after, the Finnish Blonde stood in the middle of the bathroom completely naked. Completely defenseless. Would Ryuji come in? ‘Well Ryuji, this is the body you wanted to ogle at. Here I am!’, she taunted in her mind. What if he did walk in? Would she punch him? Would she scream and ran off? Would she keep her promise and never forgive him? Or would she get turned on and fuck him right here? She felt conflicted. What she felt towards Ryuji at this moment was different. Maybe… it was ‘love’?

***************************************************************************************

Gladly for Ryuji, there was some towels outside the bathroom as well. After concluding that Ann wasn’t coming out and he really didn’t know what to say to her, he moved behind the sofa and started to undress as well. Not that the sofa really protected anything if Ann came out, but it at least gave him some peace of mind. Rather effortlessly Ryuji took off his clothes and wrapped the towel around his waist. “I… I need to talk to her…” After coming to his conclusion, Ryuji moved next to the bathroom door and knocked. A sudden sound caused Ann to flinch and snap out of her thoughts. _“W-w-w-what do you want?”_

“I… I… I… Ann… I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry I stared at your bod— eh, ‘you’ at the elevator. I didn’t mean to… it was inappropriate… but… I was just… entranced… by you…”

After Ryuji managed to stutter his apology, the hotel room grew silent. Ryuji waited patiently for an answer, however, to him every second felt like an hour. He couldn’t see Ann at the moment. He didn’t know what was running through her head either.

_“It’s… okay… I mean… you know me… usually I would just laugh and go: ‘Do you like what you see, huh?’… or something… but for some reason… this time… I… I just felt embarrassed. I don’t know why…”_

Ann was correct. Ryuji knew it. Usually she would’ve just pushed her chest up and pretended she was a seductress or something. He did think that the behavior earlier was a bit unusual to her.

“Umm… could you please come out, I feel bad if you’re there and mad at me… If I can’t see who I’m talking to it makes me nervous… haha… I promise I won’t look. I will turn around and stay my back towards you the entire time. I promise!”

Maybe it was because of Ryuji’s usual carefree behavior, but after talking to him, she started to feel like herself again.

 _“*giggles* What, do you think I’m ugly?”,_ she said while trying to sound like her usual aggressive self. She wasn’t completely on par yet but acting like herself made her feel better. It gave her some confidence she desperately needed.

“N-n-n-n-n-no! Of course not! You are very beautiful! And sexy! And hot! And… and…” Ryuji’s desperate attempt to dig himself up was interrupted by a sound of laughter from behind the door.

_“Hahahaha! I’m just screwing with you! Calm down, please. You are going to wake someone up if you don’t shut up. Haahh… thank you, I needed that.”_

Ryuji was slightly confused by why Ann thanked him, but he was happy that Ann had returned to normal.

Suddenly, the door flew open and in front of Ryuji stood a tall blonde woman with a towel wrapped around her. Ann stood at the doorway and looked Ryuji in the eyes with a warm smile on her face.

“Anyway, I think we both should take a shower now. Do you mind if I go first?”, Ann asked.

Before Ann was able to do anything, Ryuji grabbed Ann’s hand. “Ann…”, Ryuji started. “I’m sorry… but I just have to say this… after seeing your… red bra in the elevator… I… I just can’t get you out of my mind. I… I want you. You know… like _that_. I… just wanted to say that… sorry if it feels gross… or… I don’t know…” After finishing, Ryuji released his grip and dropped his gaze to his feet and waited for the lashing Ann was going to give to him.

Suddenly, a female voice called his name. As he raised his head, the woman who called him dropped her towel to the ground. “Is this what you want?”, Ann asked as she stood in front of Ryuji completely naked with her wet hair scrambled on her shoulders, slightly covering her tits. “Well then, take me. Show me how much you want me. I want you to _fuck me._ ” With extra emphasis on the last two words, Ann laid down the gauntlet. All of a sudden, Ryuji actually got what he wanted. What was he going to do?

Why the sudden change though? Where did this come from? Ann really didn’t know it herself either. But what she did know, was the fact, that listening Ryuji’s nervous mumbling brought her a feeling she couldn’t find anywhere else. And to a man, that gave her that unique feeling of warmth, she was more than happy to present her body to. Without even realizing it, she wanted this as well. If Ryuji would fuck her right now, she would accept it and enjoy it. She wanted to be fucked by the man in front of her. She wanted Ryuji to ravage her. Her entire body radiated warmly in response to her erotic fantasies. For the first time in her life, she was horny because of her romantic feelings. For the first time in her life, she was turned on by the combined effort of her heart and her brain instead of just by her animalistic instincts. She loved the man before her. She loved Ryuji. She wanted to become one with him. She wanted to give herself to him. She wanted to be his toy. She wanted to become his _bitch._ Whatever he wanted, she wanted as well.

“Ann… if you are not going to stop me… I don’t know when I’m going to stop… a… are you sure you want this?”, Ryuji asked as he was holding back his urges as hard as he could.

“What, are you going to leave me hanging here? I thought you had more balls than that Ryuji”, Ann taunted. She knew what he was doing. She wanted the animal. She didn’t want any foreplay or gentle caressing. She wanted to get _fucked_. Hard _._ Gladly to her, she got exactly what she wanted. Ryuji swallowed one last time and attacked the blonde _bitch_ in front of him. The animal was free. There was no turning back. The animal attacking her was going to satisfy all of her urges. Soon, Ann was going to learn how good Ryuji was in the bed.

Ryuji grabbed Ann from her shoulders and violently slammed her back first to the wall next to the bathroom door. Without giving Ann any time to react, he locked his lips with hers. Warmth. That was the first feeling both of them felt. Warmth. The warmth of each other’s bodies as Ryuiji closed the distance between them. The warmth of each other’s lips as Ryuji covered Ann’s feminine lips with his own. The warmth that spread from both of their crotches as a response to a human touch. Heat. Animalistic heat. Both of them were ready to devour one another. From this point on, rational thinking was unnecessary. Only thing that mattered was pleasure and they both sought it. Nothing else. Both of them, without thinking anything particular, started _fucking_ each other’s brains out.

The room was suddenly filled with the wet sounds their lips made as they kissed each other. Again, again and again. After realizing he was still grabbing Ann’s shoulders, Ryuji started to think what else he could do with his hands. Well, he didn’t have to think for that long to be honest. What would be the most obvious place to grab here? While kissing Ann, Ryuji removed his hands from the blonde’s shoulders and grabbed her voluptuous breasts with his both hands. Under Ryuji’s rough squeezing some moaning could be heard amidst their kissing as Ann’s body started to react to having her tits played with. Not wanting to lose, Ann upped the ante and grabbed the towel from Ryuji’s waist, revealing his half-erect cock for her to admire. “Oh, looks like you’re packing some heat there”, Ann said with the sultriest voice she could pull off while grabbing the shaft of Ryuji’s dick. “Wait until you see it at full mast”, Ryuji smirked in response while still fondling Ann’s luscious breasts.

Ryuji didn’t lie. Ann’s eyes grew wide as she stared at the cock in her hand that just kept growing. “What the fuck…?”, Ann mumbled as the dick in her hand started to look more like a sword than something else. Quickly the surprise turned into arousal as Ann licked her lips while lewdly staring at the erect penis in her hand. “Follow me”, she announced as she started to lead Ryuji towards the sofas. With his cock still in her hand, she made Ryuji sit down and got on her knees. “I’m sure you know what’s going to happen now. Just for you, I’m going to be a good little slut and suck your dick.” Ann’s lewd words sent shivers down Ryuji’s spine as he watched his usually cheerful friend look like a succubus. “I hope you realize how lucky you are Ryuji. I don’t usually give blowjobs on the first date”, she continued while caressing the erect member on her hands.

Ryuji started to grow restless. Ann caressed his dick with her hands. She occasionally stroked it gently, but despite the fact that she announced this as a ‘blowjob’, she didn’t put it into her mouth yet. Instead, she observed keenly as Ryuji’s hips grew restless because of her skillful teasing. “Should you say something? I’m sure you are waiting for me to do something, so it would only be polite if you asked nicely, right?” With a wicked smile on her face, Ann wanted Ryuji to do something before she would start. Beg. Ann wanted Ryuji to beg for it. She wanted to hear Ryuji to say how much he wanted it. She wanted to hear how much her blowjob would mean to her man. “Beg. Beg me to do it or my mouth will never go near your cock.”

Ryuji gritted his teeth under Ann’s oppression. ‘Fuck it, I’ll do it’, he thought. He wanted it. He wanted to experience Ann’s lips over his cock. Begging was a cheap price to pay for it. There’s no way someone like Ann was bad at blowjobs. It was going to feel great. He knew it. “Ann… I… I beg you…. please… please, suck my dick… I want you to wrap those pretty lips around my dick… please…”

While listening Ryuji’s pleading, Ann could feel her face turn bright red. ‘What the fuck?! He actually did it?!’ Not only he did it, but he did it well. Momentarily, Ann’s sadistic tendencies caused her head to spin as her pussy reacted violently to the sudden submissiveness Ryuji showcased. Without even realizing, Ann was breathing heavily. Her breasts joyfully moved to the rhythm of her breathing as she stared into Ryuji’s eyes. Ann had just experienced the female equivalent of ‘getting a raging hard-on’ and had to fight her urge to tackle Ryuji down to the sofa and ride the living shit out of him.

“F-fine, you did a good job at begging. Now, make yourself comfortable. I’ll sent you straight to heaven”, she announced as she ended Ryuji’s torment and took his cock into her mouth. Wetness of Ann’s mouth covered Ryuji’s cock as he gasped as a response. His guess was right, Ann was a professional. With great proficiency, Ann caressed Ryuji’s cock with her mouth while assisting her mouth with her hand, by grabbing the shaft and stroking it gently in rhythm. Just the thought of his member being in Ann’s mouth caused light-headedness to him. It was Ann. Ann, his friend, the girl who always smiled and was the beacon of happiness around everyone. That girl currently had his erect cock inside her mouth and was eagerly pleasuring him. It was like a crazy fantasy that was actually true.

Ann tried to act calmly and act like she was pleasuring him like it’s nothing. In reality, being calm and composed was really hard for her. Her crotch was on fire. Just the thought of sucking Ryuji off made her sweat. Doing it almost made her cum. But she tried her best and was able to subdue her urge to pounce him on the spot and focused on pleasuring him. She skillfully listened Ryuji’s moans and gasps and adjusted her speed and methods accordingly. Her goal was to make him cum. She wanted to show to him how good she was. She wanted him to know how much effort she would put on pleasuring him. Just for him.

Ryuji unconsciously started to run his hands through Ann’s hair when he was closing in on his climax. Ann took that as a sign and focused her stimulation on the tip of Ryuji’s cock. Like a good servant wanting to please her master, she enthusiastically sucked Ryuji’s cock like it was the tastiest treat on the earth and brought him waves and waves of mind-numbing pleasure. Unable to resist Ann’s professional work any longer Ryuji’s hips started to shake as he prepared to cum. As he was cumming he tried to move away from Ann, as he didn’t want to cum inside her mouth without asking. Besides, just bursting directly into someone’s mouth was something most women disliked. At least that was what he thought. Ann, however, was different. As Ryuji tried to escape, Ann grabbed his waist and prevented him from taking his cock out of her mouth. After that, it was too late for Ryuji to do anything and he bursted his load inside Ann’s warm mouth with a grunt accompanying it. Ann started to eagerly gulp down Ryuji’s cum as it traveled down her throat. It was like a drug. It was something she wanted more. More. More! Every time she gulped down, her pussy reacted joyfully to the love drug she swallowed. Being filled with cum turned Ann on. She didn’t want to waste the ‘good stuff’. She took pride of the fact, that she always swallowed when she gave head. She liked it dirty and she liked the reputation it gave her among models. Others did call her ‘the Swallow’. She didn’t mind. She owned it up.

As Ryuji’s climax finally subsided, he collapsed on to the sofa and started his recovery process. After few clean-up licks, Ann took Ryuji’s cock out of her mouth and licked her lips happily. “Thank you for the meal!”, she shouted as she observed Ryuji with a victory in her mind. However, her boasting was momentarily interrupted as Ryuji grabbed her from her head and brought his lips against hers, giving her a loving kiss. Ann’s face turned bright red as she realized that Ryuji just tasted himself willingly. “I know most guys don’t kiss girls after… that… but I just had to reward you from your good job…”, Ryuji said blushingly while avoiding his gaze.

Ann was still on her knees, staring at him with lustful eyes. She wanted him. She wanted him now. She wanted him inside her and nothing else. The man in front of her had completely messed up her trail of thought and filled her mind entirely with lust. As she tried to run her hand along the shaft of Ryuji’s cock, in an attempt to get it erect again, Ryuji stopped her. “Sorry, you’ll have to wait. I’m not ready yet. I don’t know if you’ve had sex with guys who can go multiple rounds in row… but well… I can’t… sorry”, Ryuji said while slightly blushing. He tried to sound as calm as possible, but he did feel slightly embarrassed, as he felt he had let Ann down.

Ryuji’s confession momentarily snapped Ann off of her horny daze and she grabbed him gently by his hand. “It’s okay. No worries!”, she said with a gentle smile on her face. She got up from her knees and lifted one of her legs to the sofa, right next to Ryuji. “If you want, you can use this time to do… _something else…_ You know, until you are back in the game… like maybe licking my…”, Ann said suggestively while pointing at her drenched pussy. Without even finishing her sentence, Ryuji immediately understood what she meant and nodded. Gently, Ryuji grabbed Ann from her hips and brought her pussy close to his mouth. “W-w-wait? What the heck’s with this position?”, Ann questioned as she almost tumbled over.

Ann was standing in front of the sofa with her other leg placed a little higher up right next to Ryuji who was sitting on the sofa. To balance herself, she grabbed Ryuji’s head, shoving it closer to her cunt as she started to run her fingers through his hair. The position sure was slightly unconventional, forcing Ann to stand, but after finding an alternative method to balance herself, she decided to not complain and allowed Ryuji to continue. Gently, Ann grinded her snatch against Ryuji’s mouth and tongue as her man carefully and rather skillfully ran his tongue across her inner walls. Other sign of professionalism was the fact that he made sure her clitoris was getting attention as well. Ann quickly noticed that holding back her voice was pointless and instead allowed herself to make noise. She felt rush of excitement travel through her body as she looked down at Ryuji’s face that was buried between her legs. Her own Ryuji was serving her like a servant, making herself feel like a Queen. It wasn’t all sadistic pleasure though, on the other hand she could feel her heart burst out of her chest just because of the romantic feelings she felt towards the blonde boy eating her out eagerly. Inside her brain, the feelings danced between lust and love. This was the first time for her. The usual animalistic lust she had when she had sex had to make way to the genuine love she felt for her partner. It was a new and exciting experience for her.

“Ryuji, that’s it! Just like that! If you keep that up, I’m going to cum!!”, Ann screamed as her climax was closing in. In this situation, people usually do one of the two options. Either they speed up thinking that’s what’s going to get the best result, or actually keep the pace like their partner requested. Ryuji, fortunately for Ann, was the patient sort. He kept the pace and the movements exactly as they were as Ann was about to cum. He wasn’t going to screw this one up. Ann trusted him enough to spread her legs for him. He was going to show her that it was the correct decision. Whether this was a test or not didn’t matter. Only thing that was important to Ryuji was making a good job. Ann served him well and he wanted to return the favor.

Ryuji’s ability to follow orders paid off and Ann climaxed harder than she had in a long while. The typhon of pleasure that spread from her cunt caused her to let out a high-pitched screech as she lowered all of her weight to Ryuji’s head in an attempt to stay standing. Her plan failed miserably, and she collapsed on the sofa along with Ryuji who wasn’t able to do anything as Ann’s crotch forced him down along with the orgasming blonde. With her face buried on one of the pillows in the sofa, Ann desperately tried grab hold of the reality as the orgasm still had her dazed and out of breath.

“Whoops, you fell. Let me help you”, Ryuji said with a satisfied smile on his face. He did it! He showed how good he was. He made Ann cum. As Ryuji closed Ann and gently turned her around from her stomach Ann quickly attacked him by putting her hands behind his neck and pulling him on top of her. “Fuck me! Now!”, she announced out of breath as she locked her lips with Ryuji’s. Not only he made her cum, but he managed to turn on all of her switches. The foreplay was done. Ann wanted the real thing. She wanted it so bad she didn’t even know she could feel this desperate. This was a new level of lust for her. Ryuji turned her on more than she wanted to admit. She loved him and wanted him.

Ann wasn’t the only one though. Ryuji wanted her really bad as well. Just seeing her usually cheery friend acting like this made his cock twitch and was more than enough stimulation to get him ‘back to the game’. Ryuji almost felt like his brain fried as Ann rubbed every part of her body against him. He wanted her, bad. And now was the moment when they were going to become one. For the first time in his life, he could _fuck_ Ann.

As both of them caressed and rubbed each other, Ann started notice a dark cloud lingering in her mind. A huge mistake. Something that could end the night here. They can’t do this without condoms. Pulling-out isn’t safe enough and today’s definitely not a safe day. Slowly Ann started to slow down as the fear on her face became evident. Ryuji grabbed Ann from her jaw with his fingers and turned her face towards him. “Don’t worry, I got this”, he said and grabbed the package of condoms the Manager gave to him at the lobby. Ann’s eyes widened as she tried to figure out when Ryuji had time to buy those. “Wait, what the hell? Since when you’ve had those?” Ryuji smirked as he took one condom out of the box. “That’s not important. Now, you want to help me to put this on?” Ann’s lust quickly won, and she lifted herself up a bit and started to roll condom over Ryuji’s erect cock. ‘Whatever, I just want to fuck already’, she thought. Now that the last obstacle was defeated, the main event could begin.

As the condom was on, Ann pushed Ryuji down by his shoulders and mounted him. With lustful eyes, she looked at her partner as she started to guide his cock towards her cunt. Ryuji, while laying on the sofa, grabbed Ann’s hips and prepared for the upcoming pleasure. However, the pleasure that he received was unlike anything he has ever felt. As Ann lowered her hips and Ryuji’s cock entered her, the pleasure began. White. Pure white. Becoming one with Ann was an out-of-body experience to Ryuji. Better than masturbation. Better than Ann’s blowjob a moments ago. This was true pleasure. Ryuji momentarily forgot to breathe as he entered Ann, so he had to start gasping for air after a while as color started to return and he realized where he was.

Ann felt the same. It wasn’t the first cock she has had inside her, but it was the best. Not just because it was big and girthy, but because it was Ryuji’s. That’s what made it special. As Ryuji was gasping and grunting under her, Ann moaned just as loudly. Riding Ryuji’s cock was like a pleasure button you could just smash, and she smashed it with all of her might. Every time she lowered her hips she just wanted to scream. That’s how good it felt. As Ryuji was able to function again, he quickly searched for Ann’s hands and grabbed them, linking them with his own. Ann didn’t mind, in fact the warm feeling she received from holding hands at this very moment was something extremely enjoyable. The two lovers stared each other into their eyes as they fucked each other crazy.

Ann didn’t want to distract Ryuji, so she tried to not to show that she was about to cum. However, by some almost unnatural intuition, Ryuji picked up signs she didn’t even know she gave and pulled Ann close to him and brought her face right next to his own. With their noses touching, Ryuji looked Ann directly into her eyes and said: “Cum for me Ann. I know you want to, so do it!” After her plan failed, Ann didn’t oppose. She just kept moving her hips up and down as Ryuji assisted her by bucking up his own hips in rhythm. Still with their eyes locked, both of them could feel sweat dripping down their bodies as they pushed themselves to their limits. Stamina was secondary here. Only thing that mattered was pleasuring their partners. Now was Ann’s turn to go to heaven, once again.

Both of them intimately stared each other as Ann climaxed. She tried her best to keep looking at Ryuji, but her orgasm caused her eyes to momentarily to roll to the back of her head. She stuttered and convulsed as Ryuji kept her in her place. With a slight grin on his face, Ryuji observed Ann’s climax. He did it again. He was happy. After her body calmed down, Ann collapsed on top of Ryuji, burying her head against his chest. Ryuji in turn wrapped his hands around Ann’s torso and hugged her. Even though Ann tried to recover from her climax, her hips never stopped. With her head on Ryuji’s chest, she still glided her cunt up and down Ryuji’s shaft. As to try and shove his cock deeper, Ryuji moved his hands from Ann’s torso and grabbed Ann’s ass with both of his hands and slammed her down every time she was lowering her hips.

Ann wasn’t done. She still had to return the favor. She pulled her sweaty body up from Ryuji and started to increase the pace of her riding. She gently grabbed Ryuji’s hands that were grabbing her ass and moved them to her breasts. With her own hands on top of his, she fondled her own breasts, as to show to Ryuji how it’s done. In addition, she used all the tricks in the book to bring him pleasure. She used her vaginal muscles to tighten herself around him. She gyrated her hips to different direction to give him pleasure from multiple angles. She wanted to do a good job, just like Ryuji had done.

Ryuji gritted his teeth as he tried to endure Ann’s onslaught of pleasure. Quickly realizing it was pointless, he allowed himself to moan and prepared for his inevitable ejaculation. His hips shook as cum started to travel down his shaft. Ann looked him directly with a grin on her face, just waiting for the moment of no return.

Ryuji bucked his hips upwards as he came. With a remarkable force, he filled the condom on his cock with cum. Every time Ann lowered her hips, his cock shot out more cum. Ann, with an ecstatic look on her face, milked Ryuji’ cock dry with best of her abilities. After being satisfied, she pulled Ryuji’s cock out of her and sat down next to him. She pecked a kiss to his lips as she started to remove the cum-filled condom from her boyfriend. “My God…”, Ann mumbled as she started at the condom Ryuji had shot his load into. The condom had a good amount sperm on its tip. Ryuji’s biggest load was already inside Ann, as she swallowed the first one, but for a second load, the result was actually commendable.

“I’m sorry Ann… I’m not sure if I can go anymore… I’m sorry…”, Ryuji apologized while looking away from Ann.

“Oh, I might have an idea that might get you ready again”, Ann responded with a seductive smirk.

As Ryuji turned his head towards Ann, as to question what she meant, he saw Ann opening her mouth and bringing her tongue out. Skillfully she emptied the cum from the condom onto her tongue. While directly looking at Ryuji, she toyed around with the cum on her mouth for a while, before gulping at all down. Without even realizing, Ann’s ridiculously lewd show had gotten him hard once again. As Ann noticed the erect cock next to her, she took it in her hand and started stroke it. “So, ready to go?”. Ryuji nodded and they put on a new condom for him.

This time, it was his turn. Without warning, Ryuji grabbed Ann from her waist and turned her around, with her butt pointing towards him. With his hand, he guided his cock into Ann’s pussy and rammed it in. While on the sofa, Ann was on her hands and knees as Ryuji fucked her from behind. Gasps, grunts, and moans filled the room and they were accompanied by the wet sounds made by their genitals. In the heat, without even asking for permission, Ryuji opened Ann’s pigtails and grabbed a chunk of her luscious hair. With gentle force, he pulled Ann’s head back from her hair. Ann responded with a growl but never resisted.

Ryuji couldn’t see into her head, but Ann _loved_ it. She liked it rough and being fucked in doggy-style with someone pulling her hair was probably one of her favorite positions. With her tongue hanging out, she felt like she was going crazy. Every trust of Ryuji’s cock was like a small orgasm that ravaged her body. She had never felt like this before.

With a scream of ‘I’m going to cum!’, Ann climaxed once again, convulsing on the sofa while Ryuji was still pulling her from her hair. This orgasm was much stronger than the previous one Ann could feel tears forming in her eyes as the pleasure violated her.

As Ryuji kept thrusting, he could feel how Ann’s pussy convulsed more and more with every thrust, like it was really sensitive to touch. Not wanting to hurt Ann, Ryuji pulled out and removed the condom. Ann was to dazed too be confused as Ryuji once again grabbed her waist and turned her around. Ryuji had seen this on porn and always wanted to try it. As Ann was laying on her back in front of him, Ryuji started to stroked his cock as he closed in on his orgasm. Most of the work had already been done by Ann’s cunt, so with just few strokes, Ryuji bursted his load all over Ann’s body, painting it white with his sticky cum. After finishing, he sat next to Ann on the sofa and buried his back on one of the pillows.

Ann’s pussy was still slightly twitching, as she tried to adjust to the new warm feeling Ryuji’s cum on her body gave to her. She didn’t mind. She enjoyed this. This was everything she ever wanted. On top of that, she received them from Ryuji. She was completely satisfied. She ran her finger across her breast and scooped some of his cum to her mouth. Ryuji’s taste was intoxicating. With a stupid grin on her face, she scooped some more cum and swallowed it, before almost passing out from exhaustion.

Ryuji noticed Ann’s tardiness and started to clean her with some tissues. Gently he cleaned his cum of off her until she was clean enough to go to bed. “Hey, Ann, let’s go to sleep”, Ryuji urged. As Ann wasn’t responding, Ryuji lifted her up like bride and carried her to the room’s massive bed. Ann was too tired to be embarrassed and allowed Ryuji to do as he pleased. Ryuji was exhausted too but managed to pretend he was not. Well, at least until he laid himself to the bed, next to Ann. As Ryuji closed the distance between them and grabbed Ann to a loving hug, he started to feel sleepy. Ryuji felt like a champion. He just fucked Ann and did a good job. With Ann’s body pressed against his own, he fell asleep with a wide grin on his face.

***************************************************************************************

Next morning, when Ryuji opened his eyes, his perfect fantasy was interrupted as he noticed, that Ann wasn’t sleeping next to him anymore. In fact, he couldn’t see her anywhere. Quickly, he got up and picked up nearby boxers and put them on. He started to look for his partner. After his initial confusion subsided and he was able to think straight, he noticed that the balcony door was open. At the balcony, she could see a woman wearing an oversized t-shirt, leaning against the railing as some smoke came from her direction. The t-shirt was a familiar one. In fact, it was the one Ryuji had worn last night. The woman turned towards him as she had heard him enter.

Ann stared at Ryuji with a cigarette on her hand and gave him a slight wave and a gentle smile. After taking another huff from the cigarette, she turned around completely and leaned against the railing with her back this time. “So, did you sleep well?”, she asked as some smoke came out of her mouth. Ryuji, on the other side of the balcony had only one thing on his mind. “W-wait? Since when you have smoked?”

Ann didn’t react to Ryuji’s question at all and kept smoking like it was nothing out of ordinary. “Ryuji… I only smoke on two occasions”, she started. “If I’m feeling extremely stressed and I need something to calm my nerves, or…” Interrupting her sentence, Ann took a huff and walked next the nearby table with an ashtray on it. She put out the cigarette, blew some smoke out and walked right next to Ryuji. “Or, if I get _fucked_ really good”, she said as she locked her lips with Ryuji’s. The taste wasn’t really great, but Ryuji didn’t mind. It was Ann. That was the important part.

“Now, let’s go to a shower”, Ann continued and took off the oversized shirt. Right there at the public balcony, with multiple apartment windows around them, Ann stood naked as she grinned at the Ryuji in response to his surprised reaction. She threw the t-shirt back to its owner and walked in the hotel room. Soon after, Ryuji could hear the sound of shower being turned on. The bathroom door was deliberately left open as an invitation to join her. Ryuji decided not to think too much what just happened a moments ago, and what had happened last night. Instead he took off his boxers and joined Ann into the shower.

This was a start of a steamy relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, a new one from me. Once again Ann. If you are getting tired of Ann, I have good new for ya. Next one is going to be something else than Persona :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> As always, comments/feedback are appreaciated!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on Twitter for updates and eventually, maybe something more.


End file.
